Hidden Feelings
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: When two people think a like


I don't own these characters or profit from thm.  
  
  
Hidden feelings  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Sakura dodged to the side as the wave of sand smashed intot he spot where she had been. She turned to face the sand card again, but it had apparently changed it's target. It was now headed towards Madison, who had been video taping the capture. Madison had turned to run but the card was quickly catching up.  
Without thinking Sakura pulled out the Firey card and summoned it. "Firey, protect Madison!" The visible form of the firey card flew ahead quickly blocking the sand card's path. The sand card stopped and rose up to bury the firey card, but it let out a blast of fire directly into the sand. Suddenly the sand fell to the ground leaving the sand card's vsible form frozen in place as a glass figurine. Sakura swung her wand. "Sand card, return to your power confined." The figurine shattered into sand again and swirled back into it's card form, then it and the firey card returned to her and she put it away.  
Madison ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura hugged her back just as tightly. "Are you alright Madison?"  
Madison smiled and hugged her again. "Yeah, thank you.You saved my life Sakura."  
Sakura smiled, then quickly let Madison go blushing red. "Um... you sure you are alright?"  
Madison smiled and nodded. "And I got the whole thing on video. How did the new costume work out?"  
Sakura blushed and looked down. She always thought she looked kind of silly in some of the outfits that Madison made for her, but since Madison always thought she looked good in them she would wear whatever her friend came up with. "It was great Madison, thanks. When we get back to my house let's watch the video. Kero was asleep when I came so he missed it." Madison nodded and Sakura summoned the fly card.  
As they flew over the city Sakura smiled at the feeling of Madison pressed against her back. Sakura closed her eyes enjoyign the sensation for a minute. She had been in love with Madison since they were eight years old, but every time she tried to tell her she balked. The closest she had ever come was when they were kids. Madison had told Sakura that she loved her, but when Sakura said she loved her too Madison had said something about telling her when she was older and then dragged her off to the fair grounds. That was when Sakura had realized that Madison would never see her as anything more than a friend.  
"Madison, are you sure you want to keep video taping the Clow cards? You were almost killed today." Sakura said.  
Madison smiled and hugged her from behind. "Ofcourse I do. Besides if anythign happend to you and I wasn't there to help I could never forgive myself."  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "I just don't want you to ger hurt. If you did I don't know what I'd do."  
Madison nodded and pressed closer to Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, with you there to protect me what could happen?" Sakura blushed at how tight Madison was holding on. What she wanted to do was turn around and kiss her friend. But if she did that it might scare Madison so that she wouldn't like her any more. Heck it scared Sakura that she felt that way at all some times.  
As they flew Sakura spotted Lee and Maylin standing on a roof looking around. She told the fly card to land near them. She and Madison stepped off and smiled at them. "Hey Lee, Maylin. What are you two doing?"  
Lee frowned and looked at her. "We were going after the sand card, but you beat us to it."  
Maylin stood next to Lee and nodded. "Lee probably could have caught the card alot better than you did."  
Sakura smiled at them, then looked at Lee. "We were going back to my place to watch Maylin's video tape of the capture. Do you two want to come?" Lee loked at Maylin who just shrugged. Then he turned back and nodded.  
Sakura smiled, but was inwardly cursing herself. She had hoped that Lee would say no so she could have some time with Madison and had only asked to be polite. Oh well, atleast Madison would be there.  
She summoned they fly card again and used the float card to pull Lee and Maylin behind them as they flew off towards Sakura's house.  
  
Madison sighed as she sat on Sakura's couch watching the tape. She had been more than a little jealous when Sakura had invited Lee with them. She wanted to spend time alone with Sakura. Lately she had been getting up enough courage to tell her friend how she felt about her. Sakura saving her life like that made it seem like it would have been the perfect time and so romantic.  
She glanced down the couch at the others. Lee was beside her watching with interest. Maylin was sitting between her and Sakura. For some reason Maylin seemed to think Sakura and Lee liked eachother. Maybe they did. Maybe Sakura and Lee would get married, move away and leave Madison and Maylin to grow old and live with cats. If she did though Madison had sworn she would try to be happy for her. She glanced at Kero who had fallen asleep on the couch arm next to her. Atleast someone was carefree.  
Turning back to the movie she saw the wall of Sand being blocked by the firey card. Hearing Sakura send it to protect her had made her heart swoon, despite her terror. For a brief moment on the tape she saw Sakura watching ner nervously not even glancing at the fighting Clow cards. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
Sakura glanced at Madison and saw her sitting by Lee smiling pleasantly. Did Madison like Lee? Sakura felt a slight pain at that. Then she shook her head. If Madison liked Lee that was alright. It wasn't like she was her's or anything. Just because she had always been there for Sakura didn't mean she always would and that was alright.  
"Sakura, why are you crying?" Maylin asked.  
Sakura put her hand to her cheek and noticed that a tear had trickled out. She quickly wiped it away and smiled. "No reason, I was just thinking of something else.  
Sakura noticed Maylin and Lee looking at her too. "I said i'm fine." Lee shrugged and looked back at the screen just as Sakua sealed the card. But Madison kept looking at her.  
"Sakura, do you think I could stay the night this weekend? Tommarow is Friday after all." Madison asked a tad nervously.  
Sakura nodded and smiled. "That would be great Madison. Bring some videos for us to watch too ok?" Madison nodded and they both felt a bit better as the tape ended.  
Maylin and Lee got up to leave. "Great capture Sakura." Lee said as he walked out. Maylin frowned and shot Sakura a dirty look. Once they were gone Madison decided that she had better go to.  
Sakura asked if she needed a ride. "No, that's alright. I called my mom and she'll be here in five minutes. I'll see you tommorow on the wat to school alright Sakura?"  
Sakura smiled and said, "Sure thing Madison. I can barely wait." Just then there was a knock on the door. She opened it and Madison's mother was there. As she closed the door behind them Sakura leaned against it and sank to the floor. Maybe this weeked she could tell Madison how she felt. She just had to figure out how.  
Kero floated through the air next to her. "So you haven't told her yet huh? You humans make this stuff so complicated."  
Sakura shot him a look. "Oh you be quiet."  
  
Madison lay back in her room looking around herself at the pictures and drawings hung on her walls. All were of Sakura ofcourse. Madison kept every picture she had taken of her since they met. Everything Sakura had given her she had in a special box in her closet. Even that dumb pencil she had given her to do her math with.  
Madison decided to design a new costume for Sakura to wear. Maybe somethign a bit more form fitting than usual. Kind of like that cat costume only different. As she drew out her idea she smiled and carefuly drew out Sakura's face. She never forgot a single detail no matter how much time it too.  
About an hour later her mother came in. "It's time for you to go to bed now Madison." Madison smiled and put her pencil down and got into bed.  
As her mother turned to leave Madison asked her. "Mom, what's something you gve someone so that they know you like them."  
Her mother turned back and smiled. "Do you have a crush on someone Madison?" Madison nodded.  
Her mother smiled and said, "Well then I suggest something with hearts and straight forward. If you are too subtle they may not get it." She sat down on the end of her daughters bed. "Can you keep a secret?" Madison nodded. "A long time ago I had a crush on Saura's mother. I didn't act on it and she eventually married Sakura's father. I always regretted I never told her. Do you understand?"  
Madison nodded and looked at the picture of her and Sakura she kept by her bed. Then she looked back at her mother. "Do you think I have a chance?"  
Her mother grabbed the locket that she always wore around her neck. Madison had never seen inside it, but she could now guess who's picture it was. "I know that if you don't try you'll never know." Madison leaned forward and hugged her mom. Her mom hugged her back then turned to leave. As she did Madison smiled and lay back, thinking about what her mother had said. Whether or no she lost Sakura this weekend didn't seem to matter any more. She had to tell her how she felt and take what was coming.  
  
Sakura smiled as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Miss Makinzy didn't have any homework for them this weekend but on the way out she smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back and left the room. Madison was right behind her. "So does your mom know you are come over to my house or should we call her?" Sakura asked.  
Madison smiled. "Yeah she knows, but I want to pick something up from my house first ok? I'll meet you at your place in about an hour alright?"  
Sakura smiled and nodded. This would be the perfect chance to find a gift for Madison. As her friend disapeared around the corner Sakura took off running into town. Looking around she tried to think what would be the perfect thing to get Madison. Then she saw the Hallmark store. "I'll get her a card." Sakura smiled and giggled. Maybe after this Madison wouldn't like her anymore, but she'd rather give it a chance than never know. Sakura quickly went inside and looked around for a while. When she felt she had the perfect card she left to head back home, slipping the card into her back pack.  
When she got home Madison was just arriving. "What took you so long Sakura?" Madison asked.  
Sakura smiled. "I just thought I'd take the long way home.Did you get what you needed from your house?"  
Madison nodded and held up her back pack. "Yeah, I needed to get some video tapes." And a card, she mentally added.  
Sakura smiled and went to open the door. As she did Tory stepped out. "Hey squirt, I'm going out of town to got over to a friend's house tonight. Dad called and said he'd be home Sunday from that trip he had to take. Think you'll be alright by yourself tonight?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Madison is spending the night and we're going to watch some movies." Tory nodded and walked past them.  
Sakura smiled and opened the door so they could go inside. When she did she called out to Kero. "We're home!"  
Kero came flying down the stairs. "It's about time, I'm starving!" Sakura and Madison giggled. Madison went to the livingroom to set up the video's while Sakura went to the kitchen with Kero. Once they were there Sakura got a sandwhich out of the fridge for him. "So are you going to tell her tonight?"  
Sakura blushed and shushed him. "She might hear you. And yes i'm going to tell her. I don't suppose you would mind sleeping on the couch tonight would you?"  
Kero rubbed his chin. "Ok, if you will give me a piece of that cake that's sitting in the refridgerator."  
Sakuran nodded. "Deal."  
  
Madison yawned as she changed into the night shirt she had brought with her. She and Sakura had spent hours watching some of Madison's video collection then had traded stries of what had been happening in school lately. Finally they had decided to go to bed. Sakura had already changed and was in bed with her eyes closed. Madison slipped into the covers with her card hidden in her hand. She turned and smiled at Sakura. "Goodnight."  
Sakura turned to her. "Goodnight Madison." She yanws and turned back closing her eyes again. Madison smiled and looked over her face. Sakura was even more beutiful asleep... no she corrected herself. Nothing could make Sakura any more beutiful. She smiled and lay back waiting for Sakura to fall asleep.  
Sakura however was anything but sleepy. She was so nervous she could barely keep her eyes closed. She had slipped her card to Madison under her friend's pillow and was waiting for her to find it. . After a while she turned and glanced at Madison who was still awake. Madison smiled at her. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"  
Sakura smiled, "I think... I think I need a drink of water. Do you want any?" Madison shook her head. Once Sakura got up she quickly slipped the card under Sakura's pillow and grinned.  
After Sakura got back both of them were awake for quite some time, but pretending to sleep has a tendency to turn into real sleep and eventually they were both out.  
  
The next morning Sakura yawned and streatched. Suddenly her hand came in contact with something under her pillow. She picked it up and saw that it was the card she had left for Madison. She bit her lip and choked back a sob, then turned to look at her friend's sleeping face. So... she had decided not to embarass Sakura. Sakura hadn't thought she could love her any more but now she did. It hurt that Madison had basically said no to her, but it was apparentt hat she still waned to be friends.  
Sakura got up, still carrying the card and went downstairs to the kitchen. She would make Madison a breakfast to remember to make up to her. On the way she saw Kero asleep on the couch and smiled. "I should have listened to him."  
  
Madison woke up to the smell of sausages and pancakes. As she slid out of bed her finger caught on something under her pillow. It was the card she had left for Sakura. Madison smiled. So that was why she was making breakfast, to show that theyy were still friends. Madison picked up her card and turned to walk down stairs. Sakura was such a good person.  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Kero still asleep on the couch. She was actually quite suprised. Usually Kero was the fist one at the table and the last to leave. Oh well, maybe Sakura had used the sleep card on him.  
Madison walked into the kitchen. "Hmm, that smalls wonderful Sakura."  
Sakura smiled and looked at her. "Thanks Madison. It should be done in a little bit."  
Madison smiled and put the card on the table beside her. Sakura finished cooking and turned to put the food on the table. She saw the card there and blushed, looking up at Madison. "Look, about that... I understand how you feel."  
Madison smiled at her and nodded. "I know Sakura. It's just..." She looked down.  
Sakura smiled at her. "It's ok, I just thought you should know." She looked around the room, then her gaze stopped in suprise.  
Madison looked up and saw her staring, then turned to see what she was looking at. On the counter was a card identical to the one by her hand. Sakura and Madison turned to look at eachother, then att he card on the table, then back at the one on the counter. Sakura quickly jumped out of her seat, knocking the chair to the ground, and ran to grab the card off the counter. At the same time Madison grabbed the one off of the table.  
Sakura opened the card. Inside was the same message she had seen at the store: I love you more than anyone else in the world and I want you to be mine. But at the bottom, instead of her name was Masion's. She turned to Madison who was looking at the card in her hand in growing shock. "But... but I thought..." Madison looked up at Sakura with her jaw hanging down slightly.  
Sakura walked slowly to her seat and picked the chair up and sat down quietly, still staring at the card in her hand. After afew minutes she looked up to Madison who was smiling at her and had tears in her eyes. Sakura saw this and smiled back as a tear dripped down her own cheek. Then suddenly Sakura started to laugh. Madison giggled and put her hand over her mouth. Finally they stopped, but neither of them was quite sure what to say.  
Sakura looked down at the card again, going over the words in her mind. Madison smiled and watched Sakura's face. Then Sakura looked up at her and whispered a single word. "Yes..."  
Madison's heart lept into her throat. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Me too Sakura." Slowly she and Sakura got up from the table and smiled at eachother. Sakura took the first step, but before they knew it they were in eachother's arms, each holding onto the other one as if they were afraid it was only a dream.  
Sakura and Madison eventually loosened their grip and pulled back slightly to look into eachother's eyes. Both of them were smiling, and both had tears in their eyes. Madison closed her eyes and leaned her head closer to Sakura. Slightly suprised Sakura realized what was happening and mat Madison half way in a kiss that sent shivers through her spine.  
When they broke apart both of them started talking. at the same time. Phrases like "I thought you didn't want to be more than friends." and "I love you so much." could be heard occasionaly. They both told the other that they had been in love since they were young, but had thought the other one had only wanted to be friends. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Let's promise never to keep something like this from eachother again alright Madison?"  
Madsion smiled and nodded. "I promise Sakura." She leaned forward and kissed Sakura gain. "I love you."  
Sakura kisses her back. "I love you too Madison."  
Suddenly Kero flew into the room and saw them in eachother's arms. "It's about time!"  
Both girls looked at him with angrily then at eachother. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Sakura asked.  
Madison looked at the table and the cards. "I think that's a safe bet." She and Sakura each reached for a bottle of syrup from the table, then turned to Kero.  
Kero looked at them nervously. "Now come on you guys... can't you take a little good natured teasing." He flew back into the wall nervously. Sakura and Madison grinned and shortly there after the guardian beast was covered in maple syrup.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note  
Hope you like it. Near the end I kind of had trouble thinking of things for them to say. The way i saw it though is if two people, let alone two people who are in love, would probably think along the same lines. I thought it would be a nice touch if not only did Sakura attatch special meaning to that childhood conversation, but had the same idea as Madison on how to show her feelings. If you agree, write me at clayton_n@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. If not, well you just spent alot of time reading a story you didn't like. 


End file.
